


A very merry Baysha christmas

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa AU, baysha, christma au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: When Bayley gets Sasha's name for the secret santa gift exchange, she isn't particularly thrilled. Sasha is prickly and standoffish but maybe Bayley can get her the perfect gift to melt her frozen heart.
Relationships: Sasha Banks & Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A very merry Baysha christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



Bayley stared down with a look of dismay at the piece of paper in her hands. She wasn’t sure how or why the NXT training staff had insisted on the trainees all doing a secret Santa exchange, but Bayley was feeling like she had been tricked. Not only had she drawn the name of her own screen rival, but a person who seemed to hate her outside of the ring too. 

[I]Sasha Banks[/i]

The name was written in the boss’ loopy cursive handwriting. Bayley honestly felt like she was going to be sick. Why did she have to get Sasha’s name, the younger wrestler couldn’t stand her and Bayley had to admit the feeling was somewhat mutual. 

“Who did you get?” Carmella asked as she bounced up to Bayley’s side. Her eyes landed on the name and a deep frown etched its way on the blonde’s face. ”Ohh, I would have to be you. Bliss got Sasha’s name last year and you can see that they still hate each other.”

Bayley groaned and ran a hand through her hair. “What would I even get her? She has everything. I could get her a generic candle or some lotion.” 

Carmella shook her head. “You should try and put some thought into it. You never know you don’t want to be a sucky gift-giver.”

Bayley shrugged and folded the piece of paper, stuffing it into her pocket. She wasn’t sure what she was going to get Sasha, but she knew it had to be good. Bayley had a tendency to be able to win people over and that’s what she was going to try and do.

She had a lot of thinking to do if she wanted to get Sasha the right kind of gift.

For the next couple of days, Bayley tried to rack her brain for different things she could give to Sasha. She tried talking to the Boss at the Performance Center, but as usual, Sasha was her prickly self. Getting to know Sasha was proving to be difficult but Bayley wasn’t about ready to give up.

It was the day before the gift exchange, that Bayley found Sasha alone training in the ring. “Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second.”

Sasha seemed surprised to see Bayley, having expected her to go home like everybody else. “Sure, what is it, Bayley? If you want to talk, you need to spar.”

Bayley dropped her gear bag and slid into the ring. If this was what it was going to take to talk to Sasha then so be it. “What is your favorite Christmas memory?”

The question caught Sasha off guard, so much so that she paused mid-lock up. “Wait, really? Why do you want to know?”

“I just want to get to know you. I know what all the other girls on the roster want for Christmas, but I haven’t got to ask you yet.” Bayley explained, trying to ignore the skeptical look that Sasha was now directing her way.

Sasha had to think about her answer for a moment, so she distracted herself by going through some different move combinations with Bayley. Growing up, life hadn’t always been easy for the boss. But she missed watching tv with her brother and mother, watching old wrestling clips.

“I think I’d like an old Eddie Guerrero shirt,” Sasha said after a moment. Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Are you my secret Santa?”

Bayley blushed a bit and tried to play it off. “I just like to make people smile.”

“Let me guess you were going to get me a generic candle. I don’t need a gift Bayley, I only agreed to the secret Santa thing, because it was expected that we would participate. I’ll buy my own gift and you can just put your name on it.”

Bayley’s jaw dropped. “No, I would like to get you a gift. I just don’t know you well, but I’d like to. I’ll admit I was going to get you a candle, but I didn’t think that was personal enough.”

Sasha folded her arms over her chest, studying Bayley for a long time. She didn’t know what to make of her, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. “Alright then Bayley, I look forward to seeing what you choose.”

“Well, I think I have an idea now.” Bayley was thinking about what Sasha had said about the Eddie stuff. Bayley had a few strings that she could pull, and she was hoping it would all work out. 

\- The day of the gift exchange - 

Bayley was running late and she felt a bit guilty. Getting everything she needed for Sasha had required a bit of a trip and a lot of running around. It had also required more favors than she had originally thought, but she was confident now that Sasha would actually like her gift.

Everybody else had already exchanged gifts, and Sasha was standing there looking awkward as everyone celebrated. The Boss was trying to play it off, but it was clear she thought Bayley had stood her up for the gift exchange.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Sasha said snarkily when she saw Bayley walking through the doors.

Bayley ignored the bait, knowing Sasha was just trying to get a rise out of her. “Sorry I am late, I had to drive all night to secure your gift,” Bayley said, before holding out the large gift bag to Sasha.

Hesitantly taking the bag, Sasha opened it and felt tears spring to her eyes. Inside was one of Eddie Guerrero's old jackets. Sasha ran her fingers over the material and then looked Bayley dead in the eyes.

“How did you get this?”

Bayley nodded over to Shaul and gave a small smile. “I might have called in a favor with Shaul and Vickie. I also got you something else. There is more in the bag.”

Sasha continued to go through the bag, pulling out some fuzzy boots, a meditation cd, and a candle. She actually laughed when she pulled out the candle. “Is this your way of telling me that I need to relax?”

Bayley again nodded, but this time somewhat shyly. “I think you deserve a little relaxation time.”

“I um, I got you something as well. I pulled a string with my cousin, I know you’re obsessed with Paramore, and I managed to score us some tickets… if you wanted to go together?” Sasha said awkwardly. She had recalled what Bayley said about wanting to be friends, and Sasha was willing to try.

Bayley’s whole face lit up. “BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!” She said launching herself at Sasha and hugging her.

Sasha immediately tensed up, but slowly melted into the hug. “I’ll take that as a yes then. Merry Christmas Bayley.”

“Merry Christmas Sash,” Bayley whispered, hoping that this would be the start of a real friendship between them.


End file.
